


【希寡】Fuck'em All

by HoursHunter



Series: Fuck'em All [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 内战时节内外交困，希尔在重伤之下意外遇见了逃跑的复仇者。





	【希寡】Fuck'em All

**Author's Note:**

> * 时间线在队3之后  
* 首发Lof，AO3存档

情况有点糟糕。希尔有点失血过多，不过应该还在安全范围内。她白着一张脸处理完腿上的枪伤，拖着步伐走到镜子前，侧头去看由左肩延伸到后背的大片烧伤，还有零星的尖锐弹片嵌在伤口里。事实上那场爆炸希尔滚得还算及时，只被灼热的气浪掀了小半个肩臂，但却真他妈比中两发霰弹还要疼。她微微闭一闭眼，抽一口气，伸手去取镊子和敷料。伤口位置的确是不方便，其实不是能独自处理的程度，但希尔现在也没什么选择。

这算什么事儿呢？她早几年就预料过了，复仇者计划的必要性和风险性一样高，所谓的复仇者联盟如今跟一群抱着核武器不放的幼稚园小孩没两样。托尼无可救药的自大已经很难办，索科维亚协议事实上是弗瑞能控制的最大让步，结果还因为美国队长的儿女私情把事情搞砸。世界局势混乱得一塌糊涂，鬼知道现在有多少势力盯着准备浑水摸鱼，大到政府武装，小到强盗集团，最终的受害者都不过只是无辜民众罢了。

联合国维和部队被渗透这件事毋庸置疑，希尔按照弗瑞的指示潜伏在柏林的反恐总部，一方面试图维稳，一方面待机而动。但神盾垮台之后的情形实在不好，她不在官方编制内，光靠假身份在行动上仍旧处处受到掣肘。泽莫的线她摸了一大半，刚挖出巴基·巴恩斯的旧日资料，就受到复联内战的影响，被紧急调去给边境线的乱事擦屁股。

希尔当时本打算先稳定局势，和当地藏身的特工接头，再看看能不能顺手牵羊挖出另一条势力线。谁知道联合国派的指挥官简直智障，被一支空降的雇佣兵武装打懵了，人员损失过半之后她忍无可忍，一枪毙了那个纸上谈兵的傻逼，集结残余的士兵打了一场很艰难的巷战。接应部队暨同当地警察武力姗姗来迟，硝烟暂时止息，可为了护住一名小女孩，希尔腿上中了一枪，间接导致炸弹她没法及时拆除，平民终究还是死伤一大票。接头特工下落不明，自己也负伤颇重。

卧底身份必然曝露了。希尔退回之前神盾在郊区废置的安全屋，给弗瑞发了封加密电报。在进一步的命令或后援到来之前，她除了死撑下去别无他法。

所以说，这算什么事呢？再怎么努力，到了这一步希尔连痛斥的力气都已经失去，严格意义上来说他们所有人都是这个局面的共犯，又还有什么可以去迁怒？

希尔咬着毛巾，坐在逼仄破败的洗手间里，面前是换过三四次还暗红浑浊的一盆水，整张脸都被细细密密的冷汗浸透了。夹出来的铁片和弹屑混合着肉沫丢在生锈的水槽里，刚打算拧开水龙头冲掉时，敏锐地听见墙外的门廊处传来轻微的响动。

_……__不是吧。_

希尔随手把快咬出洞来的那团毛巾啐出来，动作很慢地去摸马桶水箱盖下的小手枪。

什么叫没有最惨只有更惨，自己看来是要交代在这里了，全身血迹斑斑的，上半身还裸着呢，死相真是有够难看。希尔一边漫不经心地想着，一边拖着一只伤腿站在门侧。她整个人都被疼痛麻木得有些迟钝，门被拉开的时候抬了手臂，只懒洋洋地、象征性地上了膛。“报个名吧，”希尔的声音很疲倦，但仍然清醒而镇静，“至少让我知道死在谁手里。”

那头停驻了半秒还是一秒，枪管被人胆大包天地用掌心压下来，与此同时响起的是一道熟悉的嗓音，并出现了一张熟悉的脸。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，A.K.A.黑寡妇。”后半句带着调侃的尾音，那双绿眼睛在扫她一眼之后微微眯起来，“恭喜你还能活一段时间，希尔。”

手里的枪被人试图取走，但希尔下意识地紧了紧，甚至是个即将扣扳机的姿势。罗曼诺夫不急也不惧，只用安抚的力度去握她的手。希尔紧绷的神经被手背上的温度泡软，但仍是敛着眉，那双蓝眼睛有些警惕的茫然：“你现在不应该在这里，娜塔莎。”

“那要在哪，浮桥监狱？”罗曼诺夫嗤笑一声，希尔的反应不像是知情的样子，摆出一如既往的思索神情，又似不经意牵到了伤处，眉头皱得更深了。罗曼诺夫顿了顿，再开口时声音就放轻了。“你才更不应该在这里。”希尔终于让她取走手里的枪，然后她便扣住那人掌心，“还搞成这个样子。”

“还不是拜你们这些超级英雄所赐。”希尔闷闷地笑了两声，“我可没有钢铁战甲，没有雷神之锤，也没注射过强化血清。”她大方地摊开手，展示自己伤痕累累的身体：“There is it. ”

希尔这种无意间戳人痛处的习惯真的有够讨厌。整个复联如今千夫所指，而黑寡妇是其中的一员，无论如何都要被迫承担压力，尽管罗曼诺夫才是最想解决问题的那一个。那双绿眼睛闪烁了两下，表情终于显露出不再掩饰的疲惫，没像以前一样把话折一折再反讽回去，反而是一句意料之外的道歉：“对不起。”

希尔停了一下，意识到自己说得有些过分：“别。”

摇摇头，她再接口的声音低得有些听不见：“我们都一样。”

_两败俱伤。_

她们对望，清澈的深蓝和浓郁的碧绿静静地注视了半晌。

其实双方都完全没料到会在这种状况下见面，可不但相遇了，还只通过寥寥数语就猜到了局势的大致全貌。她们旧日的默契依旧在，而且只增不减——意识到这一点令彼此都显得有些恍惚。从纽约大战开始，再到神盾崩坏，她们各自为战，以前动不动接吻上床的偷情时光一去不返。奥创事件后她们就很少联络了，那些真实又虚妄的私人关系遥远得恍如隔世。希尔在史塔克工业的工作本来就只是挡箭牌，更多时候是跟着弗瑞去收拢撒在世界各地的网；至于罗曼诺夫，除了马克西莫夫的指导以外，还要维护复仇者基地的日常运转——尽管她并不乐意，但剩下的那些人里除了她也没人能处理这种行政工作。

希尔甚至还负着伤。黑寡妇的到来让前指挥官失去了最后一点坚强的力气，在疼痛和疲惫的交替侵袭下没忍住出口的一句长叹：“我有点累，Nat. ”

“我知道。”罗曼诺夫笑一笑，“你这伤是受得有点夸张了。”

黑寡妇俯身把那盆污浊的血水倒走，再去接了新的，顺手把水槽里那些弹片也都冲掉。“放轻松，我进来时周围没有异常，”她搂了搂希尔冰凉的腰，唇去蹭了蹭那人脸颊，“去外面坐着吧，我帮你处理伤口。”

*****

“所以史蒂夫和巴恩斯还是下落不明？”

“嗯，不过我大概知道他们要去哪里。”

罗曼诺夫应着，手上没停，清创和消毒做得一丝不苟，而希尔除了身体本能的颤抖外没吭一声。她刚才逼着希尔打了一剂吗啡，可以这种伤势来看，效果应该还是有限：“你还好吗？”

“比刚才好多了。”希尔的声音听起来仍然很累，却还算有精神。本来最疼痛的部分她差不多已经自己做完了，孤身一人需要保持清醒又无法使用麻醉，相较而言现在当然是好多了。

“泽莫那边我查得差不多了，巴恩斯确实是无辜的。从某种层面上讲是索科维亚的余波，我们自找的。”她苦笑着顿一顿，再接口时便是很明显的不满，“但史蒂夫是真的太过火了。”

“我倒是能理解史蒂夫——要上药了，你忍一下。”

罗曼诺夫的动作又轻又稳。“托尼的决定我没觉得有什么错，但他的做事风格真的能把所有人激怒。”她自嘲地笑了一声，“大概我天生就跟这个自大狂磁场不合吧。”

“你跟谁磁场合过了？嘶。”伤口处的骤然刺激让希尔抽了一口气，再接着又笑了，“所以你一边站着托尼的队，一边又放跑了巴恩斯和史蒂夫，罗德受伤之后再跟托尼吵了一架，拒绝被关在浮桥又不想掺合他们的破事，最后只好逃来了柏林？”

“Bingo. ”罗曼诺夫慢条斯理地给她缠绷带，“看，这不是有个人跟我挺合的嘛。”

“可惜没什么用，我尽力了，再怎么去修补，世界还是一团糟。”

希尔能感觉到绷带的结被罗曼诺夫小心翼翼打在了肩膀的上方，然后就再无动静。希尔稍微直起背来，被身后的人环住了腰，逐渐收紧了。她们维持着这个姿势，没动也不说话。半晌后希尔伸手去摸那双抱着她的手，很轻地笑了笑：“复仇者联盟不只有你一个人，把责任都往自己身上揽也太自以为是了，锅可不是这么扣的。”

罗曼诺夫也笑，声音很低很哑：“谁一副濒死的样子给我扣锅的？”

“谁都不无辜。”希尔摩挲着她的手背，“我觉得我当年应该狠一点，直接把异想天开的弗瑞和复仇者计划一起毙了，让这个操蛋的世界自生自灭。”

“听起来很像九头蛇作风，”罗曼诺夫埋在她背后，脸贴着希尔没受伤的那一小块肌肤，压得很紧，直到后者感到那里有些许湿意，“后悔选错边了吗，玛丽亚？”

希尔笑出声来：“可能有一点。后悔被神盾招安了吗，娜塔莉娅？”

“大概也有一点。”黑寡妇的唇蹭着希尔的肩线，微微地弯了弯，“我只是个超级杀手和超级间谍，没法当超级英雄。”

即使时至今日，罗曼诺夫也从未想过这些。超级英雄，复仇者，拯救世界。她加入神盾的动机更像一场交易，用前半生的漂泊去换取后半生的安定——而那些其实很早就实现了。身下那具身体温温热热地由她抱着，令罗曼诺夫自加入复联这些年来终于久违地感到安心，就像早年她们还只是指挥官和特工的时候。所有任务和指令都很单纯，没有难缠的外星科技，没有复杂的道德局面，救人和杀人也不会是两难的选择题。她不怕受伤，也不怕死，没有休假也没什么，反正一回头总有后援，工作间隙的偷情每次都让她觉得自己就算直接拖出去埋了也瞑目。

不像现在。平民的死亡都成了令人麻木的数字，就连她昔日的指挥官也差点成了数字之一。

罗曼诺夫没察觉到自己抖得厉害，希尔不知道何时转过身来，把人收进怀里。“就算后悔了也犯不着哭啊。”希尔的声音极少见的温柔，“又不是小孩子了。”

希尔伸手揉一揉罗曼诺夫后脑的发，后者轻微呜咽一声，像是长途跋涉的旅人终于找到栖所：“我也有点累，玛丽亚。”

“我知道。”希尔侧头去亲她的眼，“那群男人是挺烦的。”再往下吻吻那双唇，蓝眼睛也是很疲惫的，又更近地把人贴到了一起，不若一场互相取暖：“又不是第一次认识他们。”

“说得也是。”罗曼诺夫的眼泪被希尔亲掉，便模模糊糊笑一笑，“管他们去死。”

“没错。”希尔轻微哼一声气，“管世界去死。”

希尔身上全是大大小小的伤，罗曼诺夫不想弄疼她，没什么反抗的余地，便任由希尔把自己压在沙发上吻得昏天暗地。“你不是累吗？”罗曼诺夫伸手去勾她的脸。希尔那双眉毛挑一挑：“你不也是？”罗曼诺夫低低嗯一声，希尔便笑了，再侧头吻过去：“所以啊。”

_That's what we do._

罗曼诺夫回吻着，希尔的下唇大概在独自处理伤口时被咬破了一点，亲上来时有淡淡的血腥气，她便用舌很轻地去舔：“你说你是为了平乱过来的，什么乱？”

“就一些跨国的盗贼团伙，小偷小摸。格里尼克本来就不安定，你们内乱的舆论影响太大，一来二去成了个流窜的犯罪据点。”希尔的吻没有停，顺着罗曼诺夫的脸和耳廓来回亲着，声音被吞咽得有些含糊，“我跟着维和部队过来了，谁知道从哪里冒出来一支私人武装，搞得到处都是穷人和平民，我就跟着打了一场仗。”

“胆子真大，”战场火拼和间谍外勤完全是两个性质的事，百年间谍、经历过两场世界战事的罗曼诺夫相当清楚，何况希尔无论哪项都脱离足够久，“你都多久没上前线了，希尔士官。”

“还行吧，我觉得我表现还不坏。”

希尔耸耸肩，还没来得及再说什么，便迎来罗曼诺夫攀上肩臂的、猝不及防的一个吻。那双绿眼睛湿漉漉的，掩去所有波翻浪涌的情绪。希尔伸手揩一揩黑寡妇眼角，低声道：“如果我……”

话再被吻堵住。希尔应着吻，在间隙又再度开口：“我还在呢。”

黑寡妇没忍住喉头那声哽咽。她把希尔压得更紧一些，在反复的拥抱和亲吻间仍然不可避免地牵动了希尔的伤，令后者低低嘶了一声气。

痛觉倒是不若之前剧烈，像是被温水浸开泡软，脑后神经像一根橡皮筋在松松紧紧地反复拉扯，大概是吗啡和消炎终于开始起效——希尔感到如同在水中耽溺的晕眩感，有些像酒醉，意识仍然清醒，话语却不受控制。希尔咬了咬黑寡妇的唇，很低地道：“听我说……娜塔莎。你的档案是我评估的，你否定自己就是否定我。”

真是久违的希尔副局的口吻。罗曼诺夫笑出声来：“可我记得格兰特·沃德那小子也是你审核的吧。”

“那不一样。不是人事系统例行的程序，我当了你两年的直属上级，”希尔用额头抵着她的，唇又暖又烫地沿着鼻梁滑下来，“你是我当时等级最高的任务。”

罗曼诺夫看到那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，有些茫然的，怀念的，透亮直截，干净见底。希尔的声音仍然贴在她的耳畔：“也是我至今为止完成得最漂亮的任务。”

各种意义上都是。弗瑞对黑寡妇的信任在当时的希尔看来近乎盲目，她们之间的信赖基础一度低于负值，打掉重建的过程鲜血淋漓，却在一次又一次反复触及的逆鳞中根深蒂固。感情不愧是最忠诚的洗脑，那些时光有多荒谬就有多安心。谎言不会永远是谎言，不触及底线的任性妄为也能够容忍，反正黑寡妇很难受伤，就算受伤也死不了，谁知道哪天就翻窗爬墙地找她索吻。

房间里光线不足，多年弃置的安全屋空气沉闷而燥热，希尔的发有些凌乱地散下来，一场漫长又单纯的长吻坚定而虔诚：“英雄不等于承担一切，娜塔莎，”安定的心跳声彼此重叠，“剩下的空隙，你们也需要我们去填补。”_义无反顾。_

“**如果人人有罪，**”希尔笑了笑，有空气粒子穿透她落下来的几缕黑发，额角的擦伤还有凝固的血渍，“**那么我与你同在。**”

_ 人与神的界限在哪里？不是无所不知也不是无所不能，是知而不畏和能而不退。_

_ 与英雄的界限又在哪里？不是永远强大也不是永远光鲜，是竭尽所能再超越极限。_

罗曼诺夫去抚希尔的背，蹭她的鼻尖，那张脸又开始冒冷汗，脸色白得像纸，眼角泛红，表情还带点漠然的笑，一如当年说着“特工都是消耗品”的希尔副局，冷酷地把自己划进耗材之内，甘愿交付一切，所有，去换取最终的Mission Complete. 如此拼尽全力的凉薄反倒成就了一场极致的温柔。“指挥官尽职尽责，”黑寡妇笑一笑，用手去抹那人鼻尖的汗，眼角的泪，声音很轻，“差点把自己都填补进去。”

“有什么办法呢，”希尔没收住呛在喉头的一声咳嗽，看来是到了体力的承受极限，“谁让我选错了边，不能高呼Hail Hydra. ”

罗曼诺夫正搂着她，便很轻地翻个身，去调整姿势，让希尔放松地趴下来，扯了旁边的薄毯小心掖好：“刚才谁还说着管世界去死？”

“不矛盾，”希尔没抵抗，只笑一声，有些喘，本能地去扯罗曼诺夫的袖子，后者回握住她的手，屈起膝盖坐在地上，靠在她身旁，“神盾救了世界几次，先让它死一次又怎么了。”

希尔的笑声很哑的：“反正最后也还是得救。”

“说得对。”罗曼诺夫几乎是大笑了。希尔微微合着眼，声音已经混合成了模糊不清的絮语。

罗曼诺夫正想着要不要再给神志不清的伤员打剂镇定，可手被人扣的很紧，怎么挣都不松手，最后发出的音节是几乎听不到的“别走”。

_别走。别离开。别逃避。**别放弃。**_

黑寡妇很慢地回握住希尔的手，去亲吻她额头。“我不会走，”声音低哑却庄严，如同一场宣誓：“我与你同在。”

周围很静。时间仿佛停止流动，空间也被压缩在此地，世界的喧嚣隔绝在另一个时空，此时此刻只有她们，只剩她们。

房间某处忽然冒出机械转动的沙沙声，罗曼诺夫半合着眼听了几秒，是电报。噢，多么古老又安全的设备。

她还没动，反倒是希尔眯了半只眼睛，有些迷茫，挣扎着要爬起来：“大概是弗瑞。”

罗曼诺夫侧身过去，手掌覆过她的眼。

“嘘，”她在希尔耳边轻声说着，“管他去死。”


End file.
